Education
There are all kinds of educations, from book learning to street smarts, and chances are that your character will have at least one type, probably more. Education in Tortall can be, at best, rudimentary. Since the Golden Rule of Jon and Thayet, school have been open to the private sector for any and all to attend. A primary education is free, but to attend the Royal University or the City of the Gods, you must either have a very strong Gift, you must have exceptional talents that convince those with means to sponsor you, or you must come from a wealthy background. __NOEDITSECTION__ Types 1. slave: your character has been taught only what they need to know to go about their tasks. there are two types: born, and made. if yoor character is born a slave, most likely they won't know much. reading, writing, and perhaps even talking will all be lacking. 2. primary: attended whatever sort of school was available, knows basic reading and writing, some history. Sadly, it just isn't much, and it's certainly not enough to get you far in the world, but at least it's something, right? Most characters will fall under this category. 3. trade specialty: taught additional things as part of the job description (say, for a Carpenter, or a merchant - merchants are a bit higher up, however, for they need to know math to keep their ledgers in place.) Many characters will fall under this category. 4. secondary: Went and attended at a college, university, or other place of learning beyond the norm. usually the children of wealthy merchants or people with wealthy benefactors, which pays for the expenses. *in example, attending the Royal University of Corus. 5. privelaged: typically a royal/noble education, your character has studied such things as foreign languages, mathematics, the art of swordsmanship, or, in most ladies' cases, deportment, dancing, and how to host a tea party. *in example, being tutored at the family holding. 6. military: '''your character was in the military in some way, shape, or form. you'll want to pay attention to details if you go with this and try to keep it realistic: for instance, an officer in the navy probably isn't going to be wandering around The Lower City without good reason, and a general of the army isn't going to be some young, foolhardy kid that joined the Rogue because he doesn't agree with the what's going on in Army (in fact, he's probably in the Palace right now, wallowing around without much to do due to the cessation of the wars.) Examples include: *officer's education *dog's education *king's own education *army education *naval education *cavalry education '''7. additional: any other odd, rare, or unconventional educations that your character may have gotten. You'll have to explain that. *'street smarts:' your character knows how to pick a pocket or jimmy a lock, and they've picked up odd things here and there. this isn't technically an education, but the only place that this applies is here. Seeing as this is set in the city of Corus, chances are that many of the characters will have this sort of education. Don't see what you're looking for? The list is what the staff have anticipated or have encountered during the game. if anything is missing, or if you have any suggestions, send a PM to one of the admins with the title "education" and let us know. =) Category:Resources